


Soundless

by Anuna



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gift Fic, Smut, mostly without plot, season one based, the bed sharing trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 21:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10421679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anuna/pseuds/Anuna
Summary: She wants to move. She wants to see his expression, but she knows if she turns around he will wake up, because that's simply how he functions. She focuses on all the points of contact between them instead, all the places where they're touching and savors it. He's not pushing her away and he's so warm and feels so strong and this isclosestto a proper hug she will ever get.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my friend evieoh, as an early birthday present. Dear evie, I managed to actually finish this and I have the time to post it, so I'm posting it now (because it's impossible to know when will I have free time to do it later). I hope you don't mind an early gift, and I hope you enjoy it. Thank you for your kindness, for your art, for your friendsip. You make my fandom experience so much better and I can only hope I can offer a little bit of it in return. :)

There is a significant difference between annoying Grant Ward and actually pissing him off. Skye knows her limits well by now; she knows that he will get annoyed over most ridiculous stuff because that's just who he is, and because it takes ages for him to relax and accept that silly things will not necessarily lead him and other people (especially other people, especially people he feels responsible for) into some kind of peril. While he may be serious, uptight and constantly functioning in Agent – Ward mode, pissed off Ward is something entirely else.

 

She knows she screwed up. She knows she was stubborn and while her little intervention did speed the mission up it placed her into immediate danger. And now he's pissed off at her. A lot. And he is likely to stay that way... for awhile.

 

That bothers Skye more than she's willing to admit.

 

If Coulson notices anything, he's ignoring it pretty professionally. They've been dealing with this tedious task for six days with little to no sleep, which Coulson has spent mostly on the phone with the higher ups and at several points everything they were doing felt useless. Skye is pretty certain that he simply doesn't want to deal with her and Ward's hissy fit, and that they're supposed to solve it on their own. They're adults. She wants to be a full fledged SHIELD agent. She has to be able to handle this. (This, meaning admitting she was wrong and taking full responsibility).

 

The thing is, pissed off Ward is something she isn't good at dealing with. He's not irritated. He doesn't show his anger. He is frustratingly, quietly distant, as if wrapped in barbed wire and keeping her at arm's length, and maybe that has something to do with all the barely controlled anger left over from the Beserker staff accident. She didn't mind the fact that he couldn't get a grip on himself, but if there is anything Grant Ward _does not want_ , it's losing control. Then again, keeping people away is his method of being angry and it's a particular method that's really, really getting to her.

 

They're all horribly tired. Skye didn't have a shower in three days. Jemma didn't either and two of them do not need to talk to know what a shared miserable looks mean. May comes back with three room keys and hands them over. Coulson accepts his without even looking at it. The next one she hands to Fitz who starts to splutter but Jemma just gives him this, tired, _Really, Fitz??_ look and he promptly shuts up. That leaves her and Ward and as Skye accepts their key, May raises an eyebrow at her.

 

“Is there a problem?” she asks. Honestly, Skye has no energy left over to deal with May.

 

“Couples will attract the least attention,” Jemma says in a manner of explaining. Spy life 101. “Which is why we're paired in the rooms like this. Shall we, Fitz?” she says and starts to leave. Fitz hurries after her, taking both his and hers backpack.

 

Ward doesn't wait any further. He marches off in opposite direction, which leaves Skye to almost run after him. They're, obviously, a couple that had a fight, Skye thinks.

 

She would suck it up, but then the room turned out to have just one bed. Correction, one bed intended for a couple.

 

“I can sleep on the floor,” Ward says. He has to be tired and all he probably wants to do is sleep, and Skye is watching him tossing away his shoes and pulling off the black shirt he fought in. Normally she would try not to stare at his chest (and backside, and sides, and especially his arms), but this time she does, because he's literally covered in bruises. She wonders if he would have less of them if she freaking listened to him in the first place.

 

“No,” she says without thinking. He pauses mid movement and for a moment she's certain he will not look at her, but then he does.

 

He turns around to look at her.

 

“No, please,” she says and looks down. “You're hurt. The bed is... big enough for both of us,” she says.

 

He shrugs and picks a side of the bed. And turns his back to her.

 

She leaves for the bathroom, showers really quickly and pulls on the first soft clothes she can find in her bag. Then she goes back to the room, lays on the bed and listens to Grant moving around the bathroom. She's almost asleep when she feels the bed dip under his weight.

 

She's not sure what she wanted to happen, but as she stares at the ceiling, with Ward's back unmoving from her peripheral vision, she's pretty sure it's not _this_. Finally, the feeling of being clean, fed and really tired lulls her to sleep.

 

*

 

She's not sure what woke her but in the first instant she wants to jump out of the bed. Because something is holding her. Next moment she realizes there's a solid, heavy human hand hugging her waist and she calms down because she knows who it is. Before she decides how to feel about it, Ward pulls her closer to him. He's asleep, she can tell by the sound of his breathing, and she is kind of stunned speechless about this and the _way_ he's holding her.

 

It's such a strong hold. He's literally wrapped around her. It's completely unconscious too and Skye smiles when she thinks of this. And then he sighs, he sighs right against her shoulder and she sighs as well.

 

She wants to move. She wants to see his expression, but she knows if she turns around he will wake up, because that's simply how he functions. She focuses on all the points of contact between them instead, all the places where they're touching and savors it. He's not pushing her away and he's so warm and feels so strong and this is _closest_ to a proper hug she will ever get.

 

And then he does something that makes her freeze completely.

 

“Skye?” he calls and his arm tightens around her. She's motionless, only to realize that he is still asleep. He moans then and repeats her name and Skye thinks she might explode – because – what does this mean? Why is he calling her name in his sleep?

 

Except then things are more or less clear because his hips push forward and he's completely pressed against her. She feels his hard on against her butt and he moans and calls her name again.

 

Skye closes her eyes. Oh God this cannot be happening. She absolutely does _not_ intend to move because not only would she wake him and he would stop holding her, but she probably wouldn't be able to look him in the eye ever again. She closes her eyes when she moans again and holds her breath as she feels all of him pressed against her. She bites her lip because she's fantasized about this once too often, especially after their sparring training, convinced that all her daydreams are ridiculous anyway. Grant Ward does not see her like that, and she is wasting her time pining after him, isn't she?

 

Well.

 

Maybe not? The way he is pushing himself against her doesn't require much explanation, especially as her name slips from his lips again.

 

She's determined to make the most of this, so she closes her eyes and draws in a breath that smells of him. He feels so good against her, hard and, from what she can tell, pretty big, and she is already so achingly wet between her legs.

 

That's when she moans too.

 

And oh God. She can feel the exact moment when he wakes up.

 

He reacts exactly as she imagined. He lets her go and moves away making a mortified sound. She's not completely sure but she imagines he's staring at the ceiling and rubbing his face. She can hear his breathing, she knows he's telling himself to calm down. And he is possibly, probably telling himself that he acted like an idiot that he's irresponsible, unprofessional and who knows what.

 

His next move is to leave the bed and settle on the floor. She _knows_ this. And she can't stand the very thought of him, bruised and battered (because of her) leaving the comfort of the bed and sleeping on the floor.

 

She manages to turn around and catch his arm just before he moves.

 

She's holding him with so much force, she realizes, and then she realizes he's not going to move, so she loosens her hold. She should say something, joke about this, tell him how it's _okay_. Just a silly thing that happens in your sleep, right? Except she can see his expression in half darkness, she can see he's still rubbing his face with his hand, and that the gesture screams upset and embarrassed. She'd like to let him know that he really shouldn't feel like that. If anything she should feel equally embarrassed, but she guesses his hard on is visible, while her reaction isn't.

 

He won't even look at her and that's probably the thing that prompts her to act. Skye can't really say she's always proud of her decisions – duh, last six days are a perfect example of that – but she can at least say she doesn't just let people around her suffer if she can help it. And while Ward's moans are still echoing in her mind, she places her hand on his thigh and carefully slides it up. She can hear him hold his breath, and before she can think better of it she ventures further, until her palm covers his dick.

 

They both hold their breath. For different reasons, obviously – Skye sees how his muscles tense up as she experimentally moves her palm along his length. He makes a sound that's uncharacteristic and so unlike him and it sends a jolt through her body and takes presence between her legs.

 

He is hard and quite big and twitches against her hand.

 

What was that thought about making the most out of this?

 

She sits up to her full height, takes note how his eyes are following her, sees the anticipation mixed with that mortified expression that's so rare on him. She takes a breath and grabs the sides of her pajama top. It goes smoothly over her head. Underneath she has nothing else and she can feel goose bumps, both from the contact of her naked skin and the air, and the way he's staring at her.

 

He's not moving, apart from his eyes following her every motion. Somehow that sobers her up and he's completely serious, and determined, as she removes rest of her clothes too.

 

He whimpers.

 

As much as she would love to see his chest, she feels that his own bottoms should go away urgently. He lets her undress him, doesn't actually move apart from his muscles straining as he holds the pillow underneath his head. He watches her as she straddles his bare legs, observes how she moves above his dick, drinks her in ans she touches her own breasts. The room is so quiet and the sound of both of their breaths so heavy and loud in her ears, combined with her heart pounding when she wraps her hand around him. She studies him for a bit, his shape and size and how delicate his skin feels under her fingertips. Hod he shudders as she explores him. She bites her lip and hides a smile, spreading her legs and raising on her knees. He holds a breath.

 

She lets his length slide against her folds, lets him feel how wet she is. It's a move designed to torture him, but feeling him right there, _almost_ inside of her makes her bite back a moan. She wants him inside but she also wants to keep doing this and watch the way he licks his lips, the way his arms stretch over his head, holding the pillow. She decides she really needs to see his chest and leans over him, pushing the fabric of his shirt up. It's the first time he actually cooperates, getting rid of his shirt and then she can watch him, all of him while she teases him. She circles her clit with his tip and he lets her. At that point she's already panting, knowing it's ridiculous to keep up with this and deny both of them.

 

She presses him against her entrance and carefully sinks down. He lets out a hissing breath, his eyes stuck where their bodies meet.

 

It hurts a bit, while she's trying to take all of him in, because she hasn't done this in months and because the teasing she gave him wasn't an actual foreplay she could definitely use with a guy his size. But she wants to give this to him and she wants him to feel good and decides to remedy the situation the best she can. She rubs herself between her legs as she rises on her knees, slowly; rolls her own nipple with the other. He watches her and fights the urge to close his eyes as she slowly sinks back down and rises on her knees again.

 

It's not perfect but it still feels good, riding him slowly, rolling her hips into his and telling herself she is actually fucking a guy she's been pining for for _months_. She loves how he looks at her, how his muscles move, how _powerful_ he looks under her. And still, it seems she holds all the power as she moves and he's holding himself back, quietly whimpering under her.

 

She tries to pick up the pace and she feels discomfort, the pinching sensation that's on the wrong side of painful. It's the moment when he raises on his elbows, pushes himself up enough to reach her breasts with his mouth. And as he rolls her nipple with his tongue and tugs at it gently with his teeth and she sinks down on him and just stays like that because she _has to_ , it occurs to her that it's the first time he's touched her. They're naked and they're fucking and this is the first time he's touched _her_.

 

She is moaning and whimpering now, completely still as he explores her, His mouth feels so good on her, and his hand meets hers between her legs. Whatever her plan was, it's completely gone from her mind,. She's trying to rock her hips, feeling her arousal heighten, losing herself in him. The pain is gone when she tries to move. He pulls her down with him, holds her hips when he takes over and begins to move. In and out of her, and she's panting, her face above his.

 

They're staring at each other, and he's studying her closely, listening to every small sound she's making.

 

They haven't talked at all. Not even a word, and yet, she feels like he understands perfectly what she needs.

 

What she wants, is to kiss him. Somehow, even with everything they've done and everything they're still doing to each other she feels she still needs a permission. When he reads her mind and rises to meet her parted mouth with his, she's not surprised. His tongue in her mouth feels way more intimate than his dick going in and out of her. She braces against his shoulders as he fucks her and kisses her and it goes on and on and on, until he comes, groaning against her mouth.

 

Watching the post orgasm bliss on his face is amazing even if she didn't come. He's panting softly and there's a faint smile on his face and he looks gorgeous, and she prides herself for doing it to him. She gives him a kiss, soft, long, deep, knowing she should move, because he's bruised and tired and they really should sleep. Except. That's when he rolls them over.

 

She makes a surprised sound which he shushes with kisses. The way they kiss is a lot like the way they do everything; there's push and pull that eventually turns into harmony. He leaves her mouth then, dragging his lips down her neck, kissing between her breasts, licking her nipples, hurrying down her stomach until he finally reaches between her legs.

 

The fact that she's wet and messy from sex and his orgasm doesn't seem to bother him as he starts to eat her out, and he does that the way he does nearly everything – he's focused and precise and quickly discovers what works. How she moans and nearly screams when he sucks her and pushes his fingers in and out of her. He doesn't tease her but goes straight for what makes her come – it's intense, it's so hard that she screams, and then he licks and sucks her gently and doesn't move his hand away until she's completely still on the bed.

 

Then he moves over her and kisses her. Skye thinks she's melting into the sheets.

 

“Oh God,” she says as they kiss.

 

“Yeah,” he answers as she pulls him down against him, just to feel him there.

 

“I'm sorry,” she says against his bare shoulder.

 

“Well, I gotta give it to you. It was heck of an apology.”

 

She laughs. It sounds a tiny bit hysterical. “I think you deserved it... but also, I kinda _wanted_ to do it.”

 

He pulls back to look at her. He doesn't say anything, but he smiles. Then he kisses her again, long and really soft and it feels really, really _loving_.

 

“Apology accepted. Just don't do something like that again,” he says as he settles next to her. To her utter delight he pulls her into a hug. She presses her forehead against his chest and it feels wonderful.

 

“So... I don't have to piss you off in order to get sex from you?”

 

He laughs a little bit. “All you have to do is ask,” he tells her.

 


End file.
